The invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus comprising a C-shaped or U-shaped support. An X-ray source and an X-ray detector are centered relative to each other on the ends of the support. The support pivotable about an axis which is perpendicular to the connecting line between the source and the detector.
Such an apparatus is well-known. The two ends of the support carrying the X-ray source and the detector, generally an image intensifier, extend on opposite sides of a patient table from one of the longitudinal sides. When the support is rotated about a horizontal axis, the source and the detector remain centered relative to each other.
The support may be rotated until it collides with the table or the patient. For this reason a change from the under-table technique (for which the X-ray source is situated under the table) to the over-table technique (when the X-ray source is situated above the table) is only possible with such an apparatus if either the stand carrying the C-shaped or U-shaped support or the table with the patient can be moved out of the way of the other.